Nous sommes un
by Peluchette
Summary: Je ne révélerais rien ici... Non n'insistez pas !


**Bonsoir ! Et oui je suis de retour après un long mois d'absence. Je sais que je vous ai manqué, mais si même si vous ne l'admettez pas j'vous ai manqué. Alors là pour le coup j'ai innové, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce... Thème ? Bref j'espère que malgré que ce soit totalement différent que ce que je fais d'habitude bah vous allez aimer quand même. (Bon cette fois s'il manque des bouts de phrases c'est définitif je ferme mon compte [ou pas...] parce que je viens de relire et je vous jure qu'il manque rien. Bon par contre j'ai pas fais gaffes aux fautes u_u")**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>La maison des Weasley était plongée dans le noir le plus total. La chaleur du mois de juillet été étouffante et la majeur partie de la famille dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Dans l'une des chambres du haut, un jeune homme, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait les ombres de la nuit au dehors. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un froissement de draps lui fit tourner la tête. Dans le lit parallèle au sien, son double avait rejoins Morphée depuis déjà de longues heures. Il avait longuement regardé son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration lourde. Ce torse, il avait le même, il avait aussi le même visage. Leur corps étaient semblables en tout points, même leur propre mère avait souvent bien du mal à les différencier. Ils en jouaient beaucoup, s'amusant à se faire passer pour l'autre puis redevenir soit pour de nouveau changer d'identité. Alors qu'il regardait son frère dormir George ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. Avoir un jumeau était surement la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver dans la vie. Sans lui il serait seul, pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec ses autres frères et sa petite soeur non. Mais Fred était différent, il était son frère, son meilleur ami, son double, sa moitié, une partie de lui même. Sans lui le monde semblait triste et vide. Il l'aimait, peut-être même un peu trop. Dieu ne sait combien de fois il se surprit lui même à regarder son jumeau d'un regard trop insistant, à l'épier au sortir de la douche, à le serrer un peu trop dans ses bras. George savait bien que c'était mal, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui...<p>

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de cette voix si semblable à la sienne.

-Non je n'ai pas sommeil. Rendors toi, il est tard.

Mais au lieu d'écouter son frère, Fred se leva lentement et le rejoignis sur l'appuis de fenêtre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête fatigué sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Celui-ci s'empressa d'aller enfouir son nez dans la chevelure rousse, commune à toute la famille. Il inspira le parfum de son frère, il aimait cette odeur particulière qu'il portait sur lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Fred s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait son frère éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Habituellement quand George avait un problème ils en discutaient tout les deux. Mais cette fois son frère ne lui avait rien dit, il en était attristé.

-Non... Ca va., murmura George.

-Ne mens pas. Je le sens bien que quelque chose cloche.

-Ecoute Fredy ne te tracasse pas pour moi. Ce n'est rien de bien grave...

Alors Fred avait raison, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva brusquement, furieux que son frère ne lui en touche mot. D'un pas colèreux il retourna jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Sa réaction était certes très puéril mais il était réellement vexé. Lui qui pensait qu'entre eux il n'y aurait jamais de mensonges, jamais de secret. Il avait eu faux. Il referma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil mais n'y arriva pas. Il était vexé, frustré, en colère, pour pas grand chose il le savait bien. Il resta de longues minutes immobile les yeux ouvert regardant le vide devant lui.

-Tu dors ?

Il ne répondit pas à son frère. Celui-ci n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse crut alors que Fred dormait. Il se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'au lit de son jumeau. Il s'arrêta près de celui-ci et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Fred frissonna à ce doux contact, il ferma les yeux, y trouvant un peu de réconfort. Sa respiration s'accéléra sans qu'il ne le remarque. George s'allongea doucement au côté de son frère dans le lit étroit. Il avait sentie que celui-ci ne dormait pas, sa respiration n'était pas lente et posée.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas Fred..., murmura-t-il.

Il passa sa main dans le dos face à lui et s'accrocha au tee-shirt fin.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé. Tu m'en veux ?

Le rouquin se tourna brusquement vers George et encercla sa taille dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de son jumeau. Non il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir longtemps. Un mot de lui et toute sa rencoeur disparaissait. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. George se sentit soudain plus serein et souffla de soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son frère que son problème c'était lui. Qu'il avait d'étranges sentiments à son égard. Qu'il le voyait autrement que comme son frère la plupart du temps. Il profita tout de même de la soudaine proximité et referma ses bras autour des épaules de Fred, le serrant contre lui.

-Reste comme ça..., marmonna Fred dans le cou de son jumeau.

George acquiesca. Il ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il aimait tellement dormir avec son double, pouvoir le tenir ainsi contre lui sans éveiller les soupçons chez celui-ci. Fred essaya de retrouver le sommeil dans la chaleur des bras de son frère mais n'y arriva pas. Il se posait bien trop de question, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez son jumeau. Il devait le savoir, sinon il était bon pour une belle nuit blanche à tourner et retourner tout ça dans sa tête.

-George... Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as ?

Le rouquin déglutit bruyamment a la question de son frère. Il déserra son emprise autour des épaules de Fred et se recula un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ? Je ne suis plus la personne à qui tu veux te confier ?

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement du lit de son frère. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance ? C'était totalement stupide. Mais il préférait encore que son frère lui en veuille pendant plusieurs jours pour ne pas lui dire quelque chose plutôt qu'il le haïsse toute sa vie pour sa perversité. Mais Fred ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa le bras de George et le réatira à lui, le faisant littéralement tomber sur son propre corps. Leur visage se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres, leur souffle se mélangeant. George se pétrifia, pour le coup il était vraiment trop près de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-Ne t'en vas pas George ! Tu dois me dire ! Tu m'as toujours tout dit !

Fred était tellement près qu'il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres le frôler lorsqu'il parlait. Et son corps sous le sien dégageait une chaleur qu'il appréciait bien trop en l'instant. Il fallait qu'il bouge avant que son frère ne se rende compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il tenta de se relever avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Mais Fred passa de nouveau ses bars autour de la taille de son jumeau ce qui le plaqua totalement contre lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange contre son bassin. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là.

-Geo...George... Tu..

Ledit George ferma les yeux. Ca avait été plus fort que lui. Son corps avait réagis tout seul face à la trop grande proximité de l'anatomie de son frère. Et maintenant il se sentait ridicule, il aimerait pouvoir disparaître là maintenant.

-George me dit pas que ce que je sens c'est...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne voulant y croire.

-Si. C'est ça mon problème Fred... J'ai envie de toi.

-Mais je suis ton frère !, répliqua l'autre.

-C'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'est un problème.

Il resta immobile attendant que Fred se remette à parler. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité mais son frère n'avait toujours pas repris la parole. Il soupira lourdement. Il savait bien que tout ça choquerait son frère.

-Désolé Fredy...

George commença à se relever pour s'éloigner le plus possible du corps tentant sous le sien. Mais ce dit corps émit une opposition à son mouvement. Les bras autour de sa taille l'empêchèrent de bouger.

-Fred ?

-Touche moi... George, fais moi l'amour.

Fred y avait réfléchi. George avait envie de lui alors pourquoi ne le laisserait-il pas se soulager ? Pourquoi ne le laisserait-il pas assouvir ses envies ? Il avait confiance en son frère, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui ferait rien qui puisse le blaisser. Il savait aussi qu'il ne le toucherait pas sans son accord. Mais cet accord il avait envie de lui donner, pourquoi il n'en savait rien mais il le voulait. Au plus profond de son être il était assez pervers pour le vouloir, pour avoir envie de sentir son frère en lui. En satisfaisant les envies de son frère il satisferait un fantasme qu'il ne se savait pas avoir jusqu'à cette nuit.

-Quoi ? Fed, tu... Tu sais que c'est malsain.

-Fais ce que je te dis George. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, personne ne le saura. Tu en as envie alors fais ce que tu veux de moi.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu es conscient de ce que tu m'autorises à faire ?, insista George.

Fred soupira attrapa la main de son frère et la posa sur son entre-jambe. George ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant une bosse naissante sous le pantalon de son jumeau. Alors lui aussi en avait envie. Il ne faisait pas ça pour lui faire plaisir. En effet plus Fred y avait pensé et plus il en avait eu envie. Les images du corps nu de son frère sur le sien avaient déferlé dans son esprit et l'excitation était montée.

-Pitié George fais le et vite..., gémit presque Fred.

George n'hésita plus. Lentement il rapprocha son visage de celui de son jumeau et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Fred passa sa main dans le cou de son frère et colla totalement leur bouche ensemble. Ce fut d'abord un baiser chaste, un simple contact. Mais il s'intensifia bien vite lorsque d'un même geste ils entre-ouvrirent leurs lèvres pour aller caresser la langue de leur double. Ce premier baiser était électrisant, c'était comme embrassait un miroir, s'embrasser soit-même et ce baiser ne fit qu'accroître la perversité naissante chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

-Déshabilles moi, murmura Fred.

Son omologue ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta rapidement le fin marcel qu'il portait et baissa son pantalon large de pyjama pour le laisser en caleçon. Il lui laisser ce bout de tissu pour le moment. A son tour il retira ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il se repencha sur Fred pour l'embrasser passionément, ses mains descendant le long de ses flancs jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer.

-Tu sais que... Si je l'enlève je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ?

Oui il savait très bien que George ne plaisantait plus, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne en arrière. Il voulait jusqu'au bout.

-Enlève le..

Le rouquin obéit, il savait à présent que son frère le voulait lui aussi. Il fit glisser lentement le caleçon, faisant frotter durement le tissu sur le membre à demi-dur de Fred. Celui-ci ne se retint pas de gémir rauquement à ce contact. George en profita pour se dévarasser de son propre boxer, puis il se rallongea nu sur le corps de son jumeau. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis dévia dans son cou, jouant parfois de sa langue. Il continua sa descente et mordilla son téton droit avant de passer sa langue dessus. Fred retenait ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il remonta ses jambes pour entourer les hanches de son frère et coller leur bassin. Leur virilité gonflées entrèrent en contact et tout deux soupirèrent.

-George... J'ai vraiment envie de toi là maintenant..

Le jeune homme gémit rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase. Il avait rêvé de ce moment tellement souvent, maintenant qu'il se réalisait il perdait totalement pieds. Fred attrapa la main de son frère et commença à lécher trois de ses doigts. Il était de plus en plus impatient. Pendant ce temps George continua sa descente, il chatouilla de sa langue le nombril de son jumeau puis descendit encore. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa cuisse puis sans pudeur il embrassa le membre de Fred. Celui-ci se cambra brutalement, rejetant la tête en arrière tout en reprenant son souffle. George en profita pour récupérer ses doigts, il remonta à hauteur du visage de son frère, attrapa l'un de ses cuisses pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Dépêche toi, murmura Fred.

Le roux accéda à la requête de son frère et enfonça un premier doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci. Il ne sentit pas chez son frère de réelle crispation alors il en fit entrer un deuxième. Cette fois il put voir un légère grimace déformer les traits de Fred. Il commença avec douceur un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre ses chairs. Son amant grogner sous lui, ça ne devait pas être agréable. Mais au bout d'un certain temps il le sentit se détendre alors il ajouta le troisième. Fred eu juste un petit sursaut mais se re-détendit bien vite. George fit un lent va et vient à l'intérieur de son amant qui commença à soupirer d'aise. Il accéléra le rythme et soudain son frère hurla presque de plaisir, il venait toucher sa prostate.

-Enc...Encore, demanda-t-il.

Alors il recommença le même geste, se délectant des gémissements de son jumeau. Appréciant la vue de son corps en totale perdition. Il se tortillait de plaisir, sons bassin bougeant en rythme avec ses doigts.

-Pitié... Ah... Vient..

George se pencha pour embrasser son frère tout en retirant ses doigts de l'anneau de chair de Fred. Il prit son autre jambe pour la mettre sur son épaule. Après avoir planté son regard dans celui de son jumeau il commença à entrer en lui. Fred ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre, c'était bien plus imposant que trois malheureux doigts. Quelques larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux.

-Ca va ?, s'inquiéta George.

-Oui... Oui continue.

Le jeune homme écouta son frère et il fut bientôt totalement entrer en lui. Il stoppa tout mouvement et d'une main essuya les larmes sur le visage de Fred. Savoir qu'il était en lui le remplissait d'une joie folle, enfin ils ne faisaient qu'un.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

-Moi aussi George... C'est bon, bouges.

Après avoir regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux de son frère il commença un lent et langoureux va et vient. Fred grognait et se mordait la lèvre, il avait mal mais le fait de savoir que son frère prenait du plaisir lui suffisait. Il voyait sur le visage de George le masque de la jouissance, oui et c'était lui qui donnait ce plaisir à son frère. Après quelques minutes il commença à ressentir une chaleur dans le creux de ses reins, une pointe de plaisir mêlée à la douleur qui était tout à fait exquise. Alors il commnça à gémir, à soupirer, à griffer les épaules de son jumeau.

-Plus vite.. Ah..

George s'en donna à coeur joie, il accéléra le rythme et approfondit ses coups de reins. Son frère était exquisement étroit et chaud. Il enchaîner les soupires et les gémissements rauques. Leur deux voix résonner contre les parois de la chambre et la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus. Ils transpiraient, se collant l'un à l'autre, mêlant leur souffle, collant leurs lèvres, mélangeant leur salive et unissant leurs soupires. C'était le moment le plus érotique et le plus jouissant de toute leur vie. Les coups de buttoirs se faisaient de plus en plus violent, touchant la prostate de l'autre et le faisant crier.  
>Fred sentit sa fin approcher, l'orgasme aller être sacrément violent. Il se cambra au maximum et se tendit brusquement. Tout ses muscles se bandèrent et dans un cri il vint sur le torse de son jumeau. George sentit l'anneau de chair se rétracter brusquement sur son membre et s'en fut trop, il trembla légèrement et sa semence se répandit de plein fouet dans l'intimité de son frère. Il retomba mollement sur le côté tout en se retirant. Ils était tout deux à bout de souffle et de force. Fred réussit tout de même à venir se blottir contre le corps humide de George. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de la nuit, n'ayant besoin d'aucune parole pour se comprendre.<br>C'est somnolant à moitié que Fred se redressa un peu pour embrasser les lèvres de son frère puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil dans lequel George l'y rejoint aussitôt.


End file.
